User talk:Look-a-troopa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Imp (Enemy Head) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Ignore Above Message. There are active admins here and stuff. Nice to meet you! It seems that you already have experience in editing, so I'll leave you to it. If you've got questions, don't hesitate to ask. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 20:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, New User! Welcome to the wiki, Look-a-troopa! The main thing on this wiki is Pets. You can do many things with them, for example battling and makes story! My user name is Poisonshot. You can make pets with any heads and any species! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 22:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) There a pet: Whirie. I just made it. There are Gender, because there a Breeding Center. In this case, it's a female. Feel free to adopt she! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Meet Poisonshot. He's the village idiot the youngest user on the wiki. He's about 8 years old. So yeah. and he drives me FUCKING CRAZY DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:16, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Hey! I am not 8. I am a little older now. I do not done evilness on you since my return as I know. I am way gooder the before! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:25, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Welcome to FB, new guy! I used to be 8 years old. When I was eight years old, I BSoD a computer. 14:46, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Testing Signature Room Look-a-troopa (talk) 19:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Would youchat in there? On the section with #chat, put danball instead of chat. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 17:13, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually I have something to say you:DMS hate me because of something I can't help. It's true that I have done countless argument. However, he even mentionned person I did not have arguments with them. He don't seem to understand that I'm a better person now. HGD and ZX are even agree with me. HGD don't hate me. DMS is trying to indimidate me, I'm sure. And it's a rule of the police in my contry that intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Your spelling isn't the only reason that he hates you, you know. Also, the kind of intimidation that he is performing isn't that of the illegal one. Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) What I mean is that you stop helping DMS in it's indimidation. In anyways intimidating is bad. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:58, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I just agree with DMS on you being annoying to be honest. Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Now, don't bother me please. I will watch You-Tube videos. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 13:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) New Story MM? DS? MD? WTF IS THIS SHIT AND WHY ARE YOU WORKING ON THIS INSTEAD OF SKY LABYRINTH DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : I DON'T EVEN KNOW Look-a-troopa (talk) 07:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Gods I noticed you made gods pets. Can I make some too? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : I don't see why not. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. Thanks! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:15, July 20, 2012 (UTC) CHEAT SHEET AND SHIET Made one of a few gods. YOU WAND HAVE IT? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:49, July 25, 2012 (UTC) : SHOAR Look-a-troopa (talk) 10:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::ANGER DUO: Zeus ♂ and Neptunus ♀. Zeus is Weather/Holiness based and grants pets angel-like upgrades. Neptunus is Water/Charm based and grants pets water-based recolors/patterns/gradients and lets them communicate with monsters. Both of them grant followers weapon-making skill. ::SWIFT TRIO: Ebisu ♂, Thondor ♀, and Lucifore ♂. Based on Luck/Charm, Weather/Strength, and Disorder/Light. They all grant pets an increase in DEX, making the colors of their underlings slightly green. Ebisu also gives his followers an increase in luck, Thondor gives hers courage and willpower, and Lucifore tends to drive some of his followers insane, making them deformed. ::NARCISSISTIC TRIO: Hotei ♂, Tiamat ♀, and Scazlis ♀. They are based on Luck/Fortune, Chaos/Water, and Manipulation/Lie-Detecting. They all make their followers be completely devoted to them, allowing for very unique upgrades. Hotei grants his disciples good fortune, Tiamat grants hers abyss-based powers, and Scazlis allows her followers to be able to detect lies and use them to the follower's advantage. ::All of the gods still allow for attack/appearance/stat upgrades even if not mentioned, though they may not necessarily be based on the god/goddess itself. I KNOW THIS LOOKS CONFUSING BLARGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 21:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I would like to see them! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:05, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :::TICK TOCK. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :::BREAK HEADS Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :BROSEPH YOU MAKE MOAR GODS RIGHT NOW LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Blegg I noticed you made a sprite for it. It was a little wrong, because it have a mouth, and it normally do not have one. I also, last day made it look more a balloon. I fixed it. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 10:27, July 30, 2012 (UTC) HEY ARE YOU THIS GUY? DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : YES Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:57, July 30, 2012 (UTC) : WHY?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wasteland 1 Enemies These are the wasteland enemies. Are these good? You can fix them if you want. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, these look good. But do remember that there need to be enemies with the Cylinder head. Look-a-troopa (talk) 23:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : I know, it's just since I never add 1 head and one species in the same time. I plan also to make a megaboss for the series, maybe a Brown/Orange/Yellow Cylinder Twister(ZX). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) F/CK CHAT Stupid thing kicked me off. TWICE. So yeah, get the hair out of her eyes. She's not a bitch like Celestia. I'll see you later. When I get on something f/cking reliable. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : She doesn't have hair in her eyes. Look-a-troopa (talk) 16:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah she does. I can't see them. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) : IMAGE Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Her eyes aren't stark-white. They were a shade lighter then her skin, so it threw me odd. Her eyes are PURPLE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :There, fixed it. Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:06, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Perfect. So yeah, see you when I get home. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Kbye Look-a-troopa (talk) 17:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Wait what even was this conversation? ZoshiX Talk ' 21:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : Twas about Starbreeze's sprite. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) OIC 'ZoshiX Talk ''' 22:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:Question Why? Do you want it? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:11, August 30, 2012 (UTC) No, but I wanted to do a thing involving it and another sword. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:12, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A story or just something random? Besides, it's not an actual Muramasa. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:23, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Something in a story. Look-a-troopa (talk) 21:27, August 30, 2012 (UTC) A new one or one you're currently (not) writing? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:29, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Laboratory I made a gene type called the Slither Gene and I give some of it to you. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 18:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I'm experimenting with it now. Look-a-troopa (talk) 18:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo. When you try to message me, don't leave a message on my pet talk page. Just send me a message. Also, I'm not sure how that would even work. He's, like, 5 times her size. Or more. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:22, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :So then the result would be somewhere between normal sized and 5x sized. DINGUAAAUGH LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 13:00, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Stop referencing me. If you think it could work, go ahead. But if there's two kids, I better get one. So there better be two kids. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:01, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::So, agreed? Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Questions #I noticed "Kernelsprites". I would like to have one. #Doing some studies on GSW ( ) . Would you like to help? Currently they are not simples decoy in my labs, those are more intelligent than most think. If you can go here. It's a Robot called Cleverbot with "Actual Intelligence". It's so funny when you troll it! Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : It would appear as if you don't have a tag on the Guide to All Things Fan-Ball page. Without one, I can't make you one. Look-a-troopa (talk) 06:01, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Quote "If you think it could work, ''go ahead.'''" But if there's two kids, I want one. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:10, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I noticed you made some sprites. Are those for SR2? If yes, I'd wish to make myself my sprite. : No, they're not for SR2. The sprites for SR2 are essentially in the same style as the ones in SR1.Look-a-troopa (talk) 22:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. But should you make sprites for NPCs? I made my one: (the old one was ). Poisonshot ProfileTalk 23:12, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Strange Sighting I saw today this: . Notice the thing on the right. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 12:20, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : Hm, where did you see this creature? Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:52, November 7, 2012 (UTC) : Opening Street. Apparently, the Blue X Walker and the strange thing are separate creatures. Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:46, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo. Sorry for not being here when you told me about it. What's up with that angsty cunt now? Sammy Boy told me that he was making some nasty jokes about other people. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:19, April 13, 2013 (UTC) : Aye, dead people to be exact. He also harassed Yuna through "RPing". Look-a-troopa (talk) 12:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Front Page Video Was that you or a speech emulator doing the voice for the video? Either way it was funny as hell. 'ZoshiX Talk ' 02:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thats obviously his voice. Didn't you hear the accent in the voice? DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:51, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Aye, that was my voice. Look-a-troopa (talk) 09:54, May 9, 2013 (UTC) :Shrooms. / Inbox 11:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :This was kind of hilarious. Samuel17 (talk) 22:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Kinda lat(e), but... Sorry for the ''very late birthday present, but I kinda spent on it for around 4 days and nights (and select days last month), to make the best picture possible. I thought I was done with screenshots, but I lied, as apparently the rifics PS and S17 made inspired me to make some additions and... yea, it might look incorrect in terms of last SR update and the Behemoth in general. So yea, happy (lat) birthday! 10:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : This looks really good as well! The raining arrows are the doing of Lord Irish, I presume? Look-a-troopa (talk) 13:28, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::: The leaf storm to be exact (no projectile wanted to be a leaf so I chose one-arrows). Didn't know about the Titanic Drain much, so I left it as is. I also am aware that the Nature Mk. IIIs' tails are missing, but it gives them a "flyman" appearance now that I look at it. Also Sammich. 19:57, May 16, 2013 (UTC)